


You're My Best Friend Of Course (OLD)

by HolyHecc



Series: Even in Death We'll Always Have Each Other [2]
Category: DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Ghosts, Guilt, Toby Smith | Tubbo Misses TommyInnit, TommyInnit Misses Toby Smith | Tubbo, ghostinnit, tubbo feels guilty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:00:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28236603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolyHecc/pseuds/HolyHecc
Summary: Tubbo wakes up to a ghost of a familiar boy--and--Quackity visits to check up on Tubbo
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Series: Even in Death We'll Always Have Each Other [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2068464
Comments: 4
Kudos: 130





	You're My Best Friend Of Course (OLD)

Waking up  
waking up  
I feel warm

I haven’t felt this way for a long time

my eyelids are heavy 

heavy

the warmth tries to lull me back to sleep but

I have responsibilities 

I open my eyes a bit

still blurry I try to move but I can't

there’s a giant blanket 

I recognize it

I used to use it with Tommy when we’d get tired here

I don’t remember using it last night

then I hear something 

a light sound

but I hear it

its chirp

I look over at the jukebox

it contains a disc but its not coming from there

that's when I notice a warm grey boy at my side

it's not just any boy

its ... “Tommy?” I accidentally say his name out loud my voice weak from dehydration and tire

Tommy doesn’t move

Why is he grey?  
like  
...like Ghostbur

Then the memories come flooding in

The message in the communicator  
The note sent to me  
I cried for hours  
until I eventually passed out from exhaustion 

Did

Did Tommy do this for me?

Why didn’t he forget me?

I was a terrible friend why?  
Just then the music grows louder

“I can feel you overthinking yaknow”  
Tommy’s glaring at him from the bottom of the chair

“Tommy why are you here?”

Tommy perks up to the question 

“I felt confused and lonely so I wanted to visit you but I felt like you were mad so I brought a gift” 

“did you not want me here?” Tommy frowns

“NO!” The sudden shout makes Tommy jump  
“I just wanted to know why you didn’t forget me”

Tommy grins at that  
“You’re silly It's because you’re my best friend of course”

tears come flowing out and I try to hug him  
failing miserably but he floats his warm arms around me in a comforting way

we stayed on the chair together for hours just talking and keeping each other close

hours of staying in the office later  
There’s a gentle knock  
...  
gentle  
as if they’re trying not to break something

Tommy shakes me out of my trance  
“I think there’s someone here for you tubs”  
“oh... yeah I should answer that”  
I slowly get up and peek out the door

Its Quackity who has a guilty and sad look on his face

he was in the middle of knocking again right as I peeked out

“Oh! Tubbo”  
Quackity rubs the back of his neck  
“I'm sure you saw the um message and note so I wanted to make sure you were doing okay”

He wasn’t exactly okay he felt extremely guilty  
but he didn’t wish to worry Quackity about it

“I'm okay”  
Quackity seemed shocked by the answer I would be too so i try to make it a bit better  
“I'm not exactly okay but I’m trying to cope and feel at least a little less guilty”  
Quackity seems to take this answer a little better  
I look up to him...He’s been crying  
It’s the first time I’ve looked him in the eyes today  
He feels the guilt  
I walk out the room and grab his hand

he’s shocked by the sudden touch

“It's not your fault you know that right?”  
Quackity looks back at me  
“I could say the same to you”  
“I guess you could”  
though it was my fault  
If I hadn’t sent him away  
If I didn’t betray my best friend for a country already in shambles

maybe it could’ve been different 

Suddenly I'm shaken out of the trance

“I have gotta stop doing that”

Quackity looks at me with worry

“Are you really okay?”

“I'm fine Quackity don’t worry about me”  
I give Quackity a weak smile

He doesn’t look convinced but lets me go  
“Well I'm gonna go check on the others Please don’t get hurt Tubbo”

“I’ll try”

I enter the Office and see Tommy on the floor against the jukebox  
I sit down next to him He looks slightly sad

suddenly  
“I'm sorry”  
what was he apologizing for?  
“Why are you sorry?”  
“I made everybody sad”

oh

“It’s not your fault you didn’t mean to”  
“I know but I just wanted to come back home”

home

“Tommy? Where is Home?”  
Tommy’s expression changed quickly from sad to happy  
“Oh that’s easy! Home is wherever you are!”  
Tears flooded once again  
Tommy immediately panicked

Im his home  
And I split us apart  
I took away his only home  
for this stupid country 

Tommy hugs me  
warmth envelopes my body  
“You were sad I hope you don’t mind Tubs”  
“It’s fine Tommy”  
Its fine  
because  
We still have each other

**Author's Note:**

> I didnt think i'd continue but i had ideas and they just said HELLO
> 
> Im not sure if I'll continue still but I hope you enjoyed reading this <3
> 
> also last fic I gave Tommy blue tears but I'm changing it to lava bc I was dumb  
> also I could change it on here but i'm way too lazy


End file.
